marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Legion
The Iron Legion was a group of Iron Man armors and droids used primarily to guard and protect civilians when the Avengers are fighting perilous battles in populated areas. The Iron Legion was originally a group of Iron Man armors controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., ranging from Marks VIII to XLI, that served as Iron Man's main combat support team when he was in need of reinforcements in battle. The first Legion was destroyed by Stark after the Battle on the Norco so he could show how much he loved Pepper Potts. The second was made sometime before the War on HYDRA, consisting of droids; however, they too were destroyed during the Ultron Offensive. History First Iron Legion Creation The Battle of New York caused Tony Stark to realize that Iron Man even with the help of War Machine might not be enough to defend the Earth from the next extraterrestrial threat. Because of this, Stark decided to make several new Iron Man armors that could be remotely controlled to assist him in any future battles. He named them the Iron Legion.Iron Man 3 Prelude Battle on the Norco Norco]] Taking the battle to Aldrich Killian and his Extremis Soldiers on the freighter Norco, Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the 'House Party Protocol' - this would activate the Iron Legion hidden below his destroyed mansion and have them engage all hostile forces. During the battle, the Iron Legion sustained a few losses, but victory ultimately came to Iron Man's side. The remaining armors were all destroyed by Stark's "Clean slate" self-destruct protocol.Iron Man 3 Second Iron Legion ]] Tony Stark made new unwearable suits inspired by the Iron Man suits and named them as the Iron Legion. They were controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. and aided the Avengers by getting the civilians to safety to prevent any collateral damage from occurring. Some arrived during the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base, requesting the Sokovian citizens to get away from the facility the Avengers were raiding. to be repaired]] When Stark wanted "to build an iron suit around the world", he convinced Bruce Banner to help him to create a new software, the Ultron Program. Ultron used his abilities to take control over Stark's tools to build himself a body. In the process, he also took control of the Iron Legion and used it against the Avengers.Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Party possessing a half-constructed Legionaire]] While the Avengers in the Avengers Tower were celebrating and trying to lift Mjølnir, Ultron emerged to greet the heroes as he described them all as killers. Ultron beckoned the Iron Legion to attack the heroes as he watched. As the battle ensued, one of the Iron Legion drones left with the Scepter in hand. When all the Iron Legion drones were destroyed, Ultron crushed the remains of one of the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Thor immediately destroyed Ultron's body. Ultron was then heard ominously singing a phrase from "Pinocchio" as his voice died out. The robots would later serve as the blueprint for the Ultron Sentries used by the artificial intelligence. Capabilities The Iron Legion drones created during the War on HYDRA have repulsor flight capability and are armed with concussive repulsor blasts in the form of segmented bolts fired from its palm gauntlets like Iron Man. Armors Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Legion was team of individuals using Iron Man Armor, led by James Rhodes and including Happy Hogan. *Whereas other armors were programmed to allow secondary users (James Rhodes and Pepper Potts) approved by him, Tony Stark had the armors of the first Iron Legion coded so only he would be able to use them. References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Iron Man 3 Items Category:Iron Man 3 Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Iron Legion Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Robots Category:Iron Man Armors